


Important Words

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, But only a little, Confessions, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, I know next to nothing about this series, Look I like this ship a lot and it needs more content, Probably ooc, Romance, and if I have to make the content then so be it, headcanons, i wrote this in one go, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: If one was to ask Sig what he loved most in the world, he would say it was bugs.However, that isn’t the only thing he loves. He just doesn’t quite realize it yet.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Important Words

If one was to ask Sig what he loved most in the world, he would say it was bugs.

And that was true, he DID love bugs, all kinds, he collected them, took care of them, talked to them, and if he didn’t know about a bug, he’d research them. He let them live in his weird red claw arm for goodness sake!

If one was to ask Sig if that was the only thing he loved, he will tell you that, yes, he only loved bugs.

This was… somewhat true? In a way?

See, Sig is an easygoing and spacey person, some might even call him emotionless, but those people are idiots. Sig is very much emotional, he just doesn’t express it with his voice, and it’s not from a lack of trying.

It’s just how he is, Sig has blue hair, a blue eye, a red eye, a red arm and hand, loves bugs, and has a hard time emoting vocally. Those are all Sig facts.

Want to know another Sig fact?

He thinks words are super important! Well, he thinks SOME words are super important. Maybe he thinks that because he has to rely on the meaning of words to express himself, maybe it’s because he was brought up in a household that held a belief that certain words were especially important, maybe it was both!

But no matter the reason, Sig has weird word rules, try saying THAT five times fast! 

Firstly, Sig has a rule about swearing, you shouldn’t say a swear unless you really mean it, and you should save swearing for only when it is absolutely necessary. If you swear all the time, that takes away the intensity of the swear, and also it’s just crude to swear a lot.

Secondly, Sig believes in always making intentions clear, if he says no, he means it, if he says he likes something, he means it. When you have trouble getting others to understand your emotions, it’s vital to be clear about what you want and don’t want.

And thirdly, love is a very, VERY important word. Like, ultra super important! You have to be 100% sure you love something, and only then can you say you love it. It’s a very important word after all, using it too freely makes it seem cheap!

Anyways, where was I?

Oh right!

You see the reason why Sig is only somewhat correct when he says he only loves bugs, is because he is only somewhat sure he loves another thing.

Or rather, a person. Not a thing, people aren’t objects after all.

…

Sig is young, not super young, but he’s still a young teen, he’s still got lots to learn, lots to experience. And maybe that scares him sometimes.

Maybe it scares him a lot because some experiences are very, VERY important and have serious consequences.

Consequences like possibly losing your best friend, for example. Not that that’s ever happened to Sig.

Because Sig is smart, he knows not to say certain things.

Most of those things are about Amitie, and they aren’t BAD things, not at all. They just might be bad to say. Incredibly bad, friendship ruined forever bad.

So Sig doesn’t say these certain things.

He doesn’t say that Amitie looks very pretty today, not that she doesn’t always look pretty. He doesn’t tell her how cute she is, or that he really likes her voice and hearing her talk. 

He doesn’t tell her how adorable he thinks it is when she pulls her beanie over her face when she’s embarrassed. He doesn’t tell her how much he values her company, or how bright she makes his day. 

He doesn’t tell her how happy she makes him, how much he cares about her, how he thinks she’s an amazing person.

He doesn’t say things like ‘your hair looks really soft and I want to run my fingers through it’ or ‘I want to hold your hand’ or ‘I want to hug you and never let go’.

Because saying those things, only someone who really, REALLY likes someone says those sorts of things. You say those kinds of things to the person you love.

But he doesn’t love Amitie, that’s not possible. She’s his best friend in the whole wide world and neither of them have ever had crushes before, much less relationships and everyone, EVERYONE, knows that one’s first romantic relationship is never their last.

And when those kinds of relationships end, the people involved get hurt and begin to grow distant. 

And because Amitie is so important to Sig, he can’t love her. Even if all the things he thinks about her say that he does, he doesn’t. 

He doesn’t love Amitie and she doesn’t love him.

“Sig, I’m in love with you.” Amitie says on a completely normal day as she and Sig walk home from school together. She doesn’t look him in the eyes, and her face is very red. They are holding hands and she squeezes his a bit tighter.

Sig freezes, his hand goes limp and he stares at his best friend. A lot of people would love to take a picture of Sig’s face right now, because he looks very shocked.

Heat burns his face and the tips of his ears, his heart fumbles, and his stomach churns pleasantly.

Sig removes his hand from Amitie’s grip, instead digging his nails into his red arm as he looks at her.

At first she looked shy and cheerful, a few seconds later she looked nervous but hopeful, now, after a full minute of silence, Amitie looks scared.

“Sig-“

“No, you don’t.” Sig says too harshly, too quickly, too boldly. For once he speaks with emotion, lots of emotion. 

None of the emotions are good emotions.

“What?” Amitie no longer looks scared, just confused and a little hurt. She’s looking at him now. He doesn’t want her to look at him.

So Sig turns his face to the side and stares at the ground.

“You don’t. Love me, that is.” He explains.

“Yes I do!” Amitie shouts, moving so that she is in Sig’s view.

“No, you don’t.” Sig says again, looking away.

“Yes, I do!” Now she sounds frustrated. She is not the only one who is frustrated.

“No. You don’t.” Sig repeats, gripping his arm tighter.

“Yes I do!” Amitie shouts, and from the corner of Sig’s eyes, he can see she is almost crying.

He does not want that, not at all. He wants to chase away her tears.

“You don’t. Amitie.” But he doesn’t, because this is important. 

“Yes! I! Do!” Amitie stomps her foot on the ground. “I love you a lot! I love how kind you are, I love how you’re always calm, I love how passionate you are about bugs, I love so many things about you! I’m in love with you-“

“You don’t know what love IS.” Sig says sharply, like a verbal slap to the face as he glares at his best friend. 

He doesn’t regret what he says, not at all. The heartbroken look on Amitie’s face doesn’t fill him with guilt and regret, it doesn’t want to make him take what he said back, it doesn’t hurt his feelings.

Amitie tries very hard not to cry, she resists the urge to hide her face with her hat. She refuses to look away from him.

“There are nicer ways to reject someone, you know.” She sniffles.

“I’m not.” Sig says.

“Yes, you are…” 

“No, I’m not. I’ve got nothing to reject.”

Nothing to reject? Is that how he feels about Amitie’s feelings? Her love, her confession? That it’s nothing? Not worth anything?

“I...But I…” Her courage is gone.

“You don’t love me. I don’t love you. End of story.”

Ah, what is that sound?

Oh, it’s the sound of a young girl’s heart breaking. What a silly girl, what was she expecting? 

Amitie isn’t good at anything but blowing things up, she’s not smart, and she’s a ditz. Why did she not expect this reaction? Did she seriously think Sig would return her feelings? How stupid, she’s stupid.

There is no way to fix this situation, no way to smooth things over. Not for Amitie. 

So with a heart filled with shame and hurt and heartbreak, Amitie runs.

She runs and runs and runs, far away from her best friend, so that he won’t see her pathetic breakdown.

Why does he want to cry? Why does his heart hurt? Why IS he crying?

Sig can’t seem to stop the tears, why?

Amitie doesn’t love him, she’s just confused. 

After all, there’s nothing to love. Sig is creepy, he cares more about bugs than people, unless those people are Amitie. He’s a freak with a glowing red eye and a red monster arm.

Amitie is someone to love. She deserves someone better, better than Sig. Someone who thinks she’s the best thing in the world, someone who makes her smile, someone who is happy to just be in her presence, and one day she will have someone like that.

Someone that isn’t Sig, obviously.

He knows that.

Why does that hurt to think?

Why does the idea of her being with someone else hurt?

Sig is not a clingy, possessive, or jealous person. He swears.

So why does his blood boil at the thought of someone sweeping Amitie off her feet?

Maybe because he can’t think of anyone? After all there’s no one that would treat Amitie better than him!

Oh!

Oh.

Oh…

It’s because he wants to be that person, isn’t it? 

Because he loves her laugh, it reminds him of ringing bells.

Because he loves her positivity, she’s like the sun.

Because he loves her passion, she never gives in.

Because he loves her…

Her…

Oh.

Because he loves her.

He loves her.

A lot.

And he has ruined everything. 

He’s a monster. How could he SAY those things? How could he be so blind?! 

Sig’s body moves without thinking.

He calls out Amitie’s name as he runs through the forest, his mind is blank, mostly.

All he knows is that his heart is pounding in his ears and he loves. He loves so very much. He loves HER so very much.

“Amitie?! AMITIE?!” Sig calls out, Amitie doesn’t think she’s ever heard him this upset and frantic.

She keeps her head down though, stays seated under a tree as she hugs her knees and tries to silence her sobs.

“AMITIE?! AMITIE WHERE ARE YOU?!” But Sig sounds so worried.

“Go away!” Amitie yells without thinking, she just wants the pain to stop.

So when Sig rushes over to her, out of breath, winded, she only glares at him pitifully.

“Amitie I-“

“Go away Sig.” Amitie says. And for a moment, it looks like he might.

“I… Amitie I’m-“

“Just leave me alone!” She does not want to see the guilt in his eyes. She wants to be alone so she can wallow in her misery.

Suddenly, Sig grabs her hands in his, he looks at Amitie with an intense determination that hides boat loads of nervousness.

“I-I- I LOVE YOU!” He shouts in her face, squeezing his eyes shut. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Amitie stares at him, this is not a funny joke.

“I love your smile, I love how you always brighten my day just by being around, I love how passionate you are about the things you love, I love the look in your eyes when you win a match, I love your eyes a lot, I could get lost in them, I love how warm you are, I love everything about you-“ He’s rambling, he knows he is, but he can’t stop. “I love you! I love you a lot! And I’m scared of that because you’re my best friend and you mean the world to me and everyone always says that your first love is never your last and I can’t stand the thought of losing you, so I convinced myself I didn’t love you so I wouldn’t make a mistake!”

“Sig-“ This is not fair, he is not allowed to make her feel so many emotions so quickly.

“I’m sorry I said you didn’t love me, I didn’t mean it, I just didn’t think I deserved it-”

Alright, that’s enough.

Amitie grabs Sig’s face with a frown. “Did you just say you didn’t deserve to be loved by me?” She asks.

Sig nods, looking a little nervous and confused.

“That’s stupid!” She yells so loudly it makes both their ears ring. “How could you think that?! You deserve to be loved! Just like everyone else in the world! That’s why I told you I loved you!”

“But-“

“No buts! I love you! I’m in love with you and have been for a long time! And you love me, right?”

Sig turns red, but nods. “Yeah I do-“

“Say it!”

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”

The two stare at each other, Amitie has not let go of Sig’s face, he looks kinda funny, with her hands squishing his cheeks.

“... This is so silly!” Amitie smiles.

“Yeah, it is.” Sig smiles back, he’s only vaguely aware of how close they are, too relieved to notice.

“Amitie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for making you cry…” Sig says as he caresses the side of her face with his red claw. “Is there anyway I can make it up to you?”

Amitie thinks for a moment, then nods.

“Really? How-MMMFF-!!!”

She is kissing him. Amitie is kissing him. Sig is being kissed by her. On the LIPS.

He is pretty sure he’s forgotten how to breath, but that doesn’t really matter right now. Not when his stomach is doing flip flops and his face is burning and his heart is jackhammering in his chest. 

Her eyes are closed, his are blown open wide.

Sig quickly decides that he loves kissing, like, a lot. The feeling of her lips against his sends an electric shock up his spine and makes his knees feel like they’re made of jelly, he feels as though his heart may explode with happiness.

When Amitie pulls away and opens her eyes, she can hardly believe what she’s seeing.

Sig is smiling at her, like, really smiling, widely, with teeth. And his eyes are shining, shining!, with excitement. And happiness. 

And love.

“Sig? Are you okay?” Amitie really hopes she hasn’t broken him.

“Can we do that again?” He asks shamelessly, making the poor girl's heart skip several beats. “Please?”

She kisses him again, a bit harder perhaps, her hands grip the collar of his jacket and fist the fabric and pulls him closer. Because she cannot say no to that, it’s physically impossible.

Sig shifts slightly, and pulls Amitie onto his lap with ease as he holds her face in his hands. 

It is not, by any means, the perfect kiss, they both can’t stop smiling, their teeth click and clash together, they don’t really have any idea what they’re doing. It’s amazing though, to them.

Amitie pushes Sig away slightly, because unfortunately she needs to breathe, and so does he but apparently he’s better at holding his breath than her.

Sig kisses the top of her head, and then he angles her head so he can pepper her face with kisses. Amitie laughs, half heartedly trying to push him away.

“S-Sig! That tickles!” She squeals. “C-come on!”

Eventually, he relents, and the two of them sit together in the forest, Sig hugging Amitie close, nuzzling her hair so much that he accidentally knocks her beloved beanie off her head.

They both need to go home, but Amitie wraps her arms around Sig hugs him tight. 

Tomorrow, if one was to ask Sig what he loves, he would say he loves bugs and Amitie.

If one was to ask Amitie what she loves, she would say a lot of things, but that she loves Sig the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your comments, I live off of them.


End file.
